


Whiskey Sour Kisses

by Izzyface



Series: Summer 2017 Olicity-on-Hiatus [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk!Felicity, F/M, S1 Divergent, Smut, concerned!Oliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: S1 Divergent. Felicity doesn't stop investigating Tempest after 1.04 and Walter fires her because of it. Later that week, she encounters Oliver at a dive bar in Starling where she's just trying to figure out the rest of her life.





	Whiskey Sour Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is a thing that happened. Blame MISSYriver. (Or thank her, if you want). It's all her fault.
> 
> First things first: Assume that the events of 1.05 and 1.06 are switched... so the Derek Reston episode happens BEFORE Walter leaves fore Australia. Although, given the events of this fic, I'm not sure if Walter would go to Australia. And, well, this whole thing is pre-Helena (obvs). 
> 
> Second: none of my WIP are working right now. So I might just spend my entire summer writing one-shots. Except this might accidentally lead to some other parts... But for right now, it's definitely a completed one-shot. :)

* * *

_Walter studied the file in front of him carefully. “You’ve learned all of this since our last discussion three days ago?”_

_Felicity bit her lip. “Yes.”_

_“I didn’t ask you to continue to investigate.” The CEO looked up from the papers. “Anyone else would have considered the matter closed.”_

_“Mysteries bug me,” she admitted. “They need to be solved.” The blonde studied his face. “Is there a problem, Sir?”_

_Walter sighed. “How did you find all of this?”_

_“I—uh, I followed the money, Mr. Steele. It’s easy, if you know…” Felicity leaned forward and pointed at an address in the papers. “That’s the warehouse Mrs. Queen rented. Whatever she used that money for is there.”_

_The problem, Walter realized, was that he really liked Felicity. She was incredibly bright and had a promising future at Queen Consolidated. In either the IT department or Applied Sciences, where he’d been considering having her transferred. But now… “Ms. Smoak, I’m sorry to inform you, but your services are no longer needed at Queen Consolidated.”_

_“Wh—what?” she stuttered. “No.”_

_Walter reached into his desk drawer and removed his personal checkbook. “I would think that three months pay would be sufficient severance.”_

_“Sir,” she protested. “I don’t understand.”_

_“Six, then.” Walter quickly wrote the check the opened his online document drive. “I also need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I’ll take care of having my executive assistant inform your supervisor tomorrow that you won’t be returning.”_

_“Mr. Steele,” Felicity began. “This isn’t necessary, please.”_

_“This is my family,” Walter told her. “I’m not certain what Moira has done, but she is my wife. Thea is my daughter. And Oliver… his father sponsored my green card, and he’s not here to take care of them. So it falls to me to protect them.” He held out the check and agreement to her. “If you go quietly then I’ll say you resigned and provide you with a letter of reference. If not—”_

_“You’ll ruin my career,” she finished. Felicity had picked Queen Consolidated because it was as far from MIT as she could get. He was leaving her with no options. Her hand shook as she took the papers from him. Her signature across the bottom was illegible. “I don’t want the money.”_

_“Take it, Ms. Smoak. Or I’ll arrange for it to be direct deposited.” Walter took the single piece of paper she held out to him. “I’m sorry it turned out this way.”_

_The blonde stood and nodded. There was nothing left to say. “I’ll go clean out my cubicle.”_

_“You were an excellent employee, Felicity.”_

_She could feel the tears biting at her eyes as she walked out of his office. Felicity refused to look back. If he thought she was giving up on Tempest, he had another thing coming._

Two days later and her dismissal still stung like hell. Felicity had never been _fired_ before. Queen Consolidated was the first non-retail, non-waitressing job she’d had, but that wasn’t the point. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she told Walter Steele she was the most competent person in the whole IT department, including her supervisor. That entire place would crash and burn without her. But it didn’t matter now.

Felicity tipped back the rest of her whiskey sour and downed it in one swallow. She chewed on the extra lemon pulp and debated if she should have another. That’d been her second drink, plus the glass of red wine she’d started with at home. It didn’t help there wasn’t anything but bar pretzels on her stomach to soak up the alcohol. At this point, who cared? It was 8 o’clock on Wednesday night, but she didn’t have anywhere to be the next day. Or the day after, or the day after, or the day…

The blonde held up her glass towards the bartender. “Maybe you should have some water,” someone said from behind her.

She spun on the stool, gripping the bar to keep from falling. Whoa, was the room spinning? And what was Oliver doing here? “Shouldn’t you be catching up with your buddy Derek Reston?”

“Hello, Felicity.” His eyes slid over her loose golden curls and decidedly non-professional attire. “I wasn’t expecting to run into you.”

“What do you want, Oliver?” She turned away from him. “I’m mad at your whole family right now.”

He easily slid onto the stool next to her. “What did my family do now?” When the bartender approached with her drink, Oliver ordered. “What’s the best scotch you have?”

“We have a Highland Park 25 and a Glenfiddich 15. What’s your poison?”

“Two fingers of the Highland Park. Bring the lady a glass of water, as well.” He reached for his wallet and pulled out his Black AmEx. “Put all of her drinks and mine on this.”

“Yes sir.” The bartender took the card and walked away.

Oliver’s eyes slid over the Felicity, who was glaring at him. “What?”

“I’m tired of you stupid Queen’s and your stupid money, thinking you can boss everyone around.”

He held his hands up. “Most people don’t care if I pay for their drinks.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not most people.” She took a pull from her straw. “And I don’t want any water. I’m here to get drunk.” Felicity studied her drink carefully. Maybe tequila shots would work better? Or straight whiskey? Was she allowed to mix tequila and whiskey… She couldn’t remember.

“I can see that,” Oliver observed. The bartender returned with his scotch and her water before leaving again. “So why don’t you tell me what you’re trying to drink away?”

The blonde shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Won’t change anything.”

“Might make you feel better if you talk about it.”

“Walter fired me on Monday,” Felicity rushed out. “S’why I’m drinking on a Wednesday night.”

“What? Why?”

“Confidential company issue. I signed an NDA and _officially_ I resigned with a glowing letter of reference to any potential employer.” She exhaled slowly. “Unofficially, he asked me to look into something off-books, and when he didn’t… appreciate what I found, he fired me.”

“Felicity.” He watched as she picked up her glass and pushed the straw to the side. She tipped the yellow-gold liquid back into her mouth. “I don’t know what to say.”

She reached up to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. “Nothing to say, really. What’s done is done.” Felicity looked down into her empty glass. “I’d like another, please.”

Oliver slid the glass of water in front of her. “Drink this first.” He turned towards the bartender. “Can we get some pretzels or peanuts—”

“No nuts!” she interrupted. “I’m stupid allergic. Don’t wanna hafta use the epicen...epiglot, No that’s not right either…that needle thing in my purse tonight.”

“Good to know.” Oliver slid the bowl of pretzels in front of her. “Eat.” After she’d picked up a few and started nibbling, he continued, “So what are you going to do?”

“Dunno. Have about four months left on my townhouse lease. Have enough money in savings where I don’t hafta work. But I’d get bored doing nothing all day. Prolly fat, too, cause I’d just eat to pass the time. Might check out Tech Village or the Apple Store at the Mall. I’ve got some retail experience. But for real work, I’ll probably leave Starling.”

“Why’s that?” Oliver didn’t like that. He’d only sought her out twice, and even though she didn’t buy his bullshit stories, Felicity hadn’t questioned him further about needing the information he needed. “There are companies other than QC in Starling.”

“Don’t like Kord Industries and their super military contracts. Malcolm Merlyn is a creeper—and I know Tommy is your BFF or something, but his dad is just… yeach. So Merlyn Global is out. And Walter fired me.” Felicity stuffed a few more pretzels in her mouth. “I’m not ready to go out on my own yet. What else is there?”

“You can come work for me at Verdant,” he offered.

“What’s Verdant?”

“The nightclub Tommy and I are opening.”

Her eyes widened. “Yeah, no. I don’t want to know what being Oliver Queen’s personal assistant entails.” Felicity smiled at him. “Besides, isn’t that what your friend does? What’s his name?”

“Mr. Diggle is my bodyguard,” Oliver answered.

The blonde looked around the bar for him. “Then where is he? Seems like this is exactly when you’d need him, not following you in and out of QC everyday.”

“It’s his nephew’s birthday. Diggle and Carly took him out to celebrate.” Oliver finished the last of his scotch. “Besides, the bodyguard was my mom’s idea. I can take care of myself.”

Felicity’s eyes drifted down his face to his chest and arms. “I could see that about you.” When she looked up, he was smiling at her. She felt her cheeks bloom pink. “Because, you know, that whole lost at sea thing… Obviously you took care of yourself for five years.”

“Sure that’s what you meant.” Oliver ordered himself another scotch and her a final whiskey sour. “I’m driving you home,” he told her. “No arguments.” When the blonde nodded, he asked, “Would you like me to talk to Walter about your job?”

“What? No, no, no. Absolutely—”

“So no?” he cut her off. “I still don’t understand why he fired you.”

“Let’s just say I found out something about someone close to him. Someone really close to him.” Felicity hesitated, considering her next words carefully. “And Walter had to make a choice. He decided to protect that person—those people—and, unfortunately, it was at my expense.”

“How close?” Oliver pressed. “Like—”

“Oliver,” she cut him off. “I would tell you if I could, but I can’t. So can we talk about something else? Like what are you doing here?”

It was his turn to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I just needed a night where no one knew me. I wanted to be around people, but not around… people. Does that make sense?”

“Sort of?”

“I’ve been home for two months, and while I don’t doubt that my family and friends are happy that I’m here, as opposed to dead, I think they wish I’d come back different.” Oliver closed his eyes as he replayed those words. He wasn’t even sure if he should be saying these things out loud. He’d never say them to his mom, or Thea, or Tommy.

“How so?”

“I spent five years… in hell. Literally nothing good happened during that time. And they seem upset that I’m not _him_. Or that I don’t want to talk to them about what happened.”

“You’re talking to me,” Felicity noted. “How come?”

Oliver grinned at her. “You’ve had about seven of those things. There’s no way you’re going to remember this tomorrow.”

“I’ve had _four_.” She thought. Maybe three? Maybe five? “And who is ‘him’?”

“Ollie Queen, the guy who got on the Queen’s Gambit with his girlfriend’s little sister. The guy who was running away from responsibility as fast as he could.”

“And you’re not him anymore?”

Oliver shook his head. He hadn’t been Ollie Queen in a long, long time. “I don’t know how to make them see that, though.” He sighed again. “Take Laurel. For years I clung to this idea of her, and then I get back and find out she’s been hooking up with Tommy. But she’s better off without me because I don’t have anything to offer her.”

“That’s not true.” Felicity reached over and laid her hand on his forearm. “Oliver, you went through a terrible experience. It’s ridiculous to think you would come back from that unchanged. As for not having anything to offer Laurel? I highly doubt that’s accurate. I didn’t know Ollie Queen, and I would hardly claim to know you, but clearly the man sitting in front of me is trying. If you love her, you should fight for her.”

“And if Laurel and Tommy are in love with each other?” Oliver asked. “What do I do then?”

“Look, I don’t pretend to be an expert on love. I don’t even know if love is a real thing, or just some chemical, hormone thing that happens because of the biological need to reproduce. My parents’ relationship was not one to aspire to. And I got hurt in college so badly that I’m still putting the pieces of myself back together. But there is a difference between love and lust.

“There’s two things here. First, do _you_ love her? Or did you spend five years clinging to some idealized version of her? I didn’t know you or Laurel five years ago, but I knew how to read and before you got on that yacht?” Felicity made a face. “Yikes. From my outside perspective, that wasn’t a healthy relationship. The two of you were codependent and you seemed to be together because it was easier than finding anyone else.” She paused to take a sip of her drink. “As for Laurel and Tommy? I’m even less qualified to comment on that. You said they were hooking up. Is it just sex? Or is more? Do you _think_ it’s love?”

“Tommy has always loved her,” Oliver admitted.

“Is it worth losing your best friend over someone you’re not 100% sure about?” she asked. “That’s what will happen if you take her away from him.”

He didn’t answer, but he knew she wasn’t expecting one. “What happened to you in college that was so bad?”

Felicity took a larger sip of her drink. “I don’t talk about that.” She forced a smile on her face. “I think I’d like to go now.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine.” The blonde carefully slid off the stool. “Do you mind going by Big Belly Burger before you drop me off?”

Oliver drained his scotch and signaled to the bartender. Within seconds the man was sliding his credit card and a signature slip across the bar towards him. Oliver didn’t bother to look at the total before adding a fifty dollar tip.  

She was waiting for him beside her stool, her arm against the bar. “You may need to help me walk.” Felicity gestured down to her heels. “Not the best shoes after four whiskey sours.”

He pressed his hand to her back. “I got you.” Together, they started towards the door. “Did you drive here tonight?”

“Nah, took a cab. Knew I wouldn’t be fit to drive later.”

“Gotcha.” He led her to his Audi and opened the passenger door. “Watch your head.” Once she was inside, Oliver closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. Felicity was still fiddling with her seatbelt. “Need help?”

“Would you?” she laughed.

Oliver leaned over the console and grabbed her seatbelt. After he buckled her in, he looked up to find her studying his face. Her eyes were staring intently at his lips. Before he considered the consequences, Oliver closed the distance between them.

She tasted like cherries and lemon, and a hint of something sweeter. The whiskey the bartender had made her drink with wasn’t expensive, but Oliver had had cheaper brands. Her lips were soft and pillowy, and she sighed into his mouth. He took the chance and swept his tongue along the seam and she opened for him.

Her hand reached for his t-shirt and pulled him closer. The whimper she made went straight to his groin and Oliver felt himself start to harden. It’d been so long since he’d been with anyone—

“Stop.” The hand holding his t-shirt was suddenly pushing him away.

“Felicity?” he questioned.

She rubbed her palm over her face. “God, I’m sorry.” Blue eyes closed and she exhaled. “I don’t need to find a reason to stay.”

“What’s that mean?”

Her blue eyes opened and Felicity watched him carefully. “It means I’ve had a lot to drink. I don’t think I should get involved in your family drama. Walter made that very clear when he fired me.”

“When he—what?” Oliver studied her. “He fired you over my family drama? What family drama?”

The blonde nodded. She fumbled for her phone and entered the passcode. After she’d opened the pictures application, she handed it to him. “It’s the first seven pictures.”

He took the phone, unsure about what he was going to see. His eyes widened more at each picture. “I need you to take me there.”

“Tomorrow.” Felicity forced herself to look at him. “With Mr. Diggle.”

As much as he wanted to argue, Oliver knew he couldn’t. Not without giving up his identity as The Hood. And while Felicity had helped him with a couple of cases, he was still going to try to keep her out of it, if he could. “I’m taking you home.”

“Big Belly Burger first,” she reminded him.

He nodded, but in the dark he doubted she could see him. They drove in silence and Oliver went through the drive-thru window. Her order of a double belly buster (hold the onion and ketchup) and a cheese fry surprised him, but he was also pleased that she knew how to eat. After a night of drinking, Laurel would often try to get away with just a salad.

Felicity directed him to her house while she snacked on her fries. Oliver intended to only drop her off and then spend the night at the Foundry, but when he pulled the Audi into the driveway behind her MINI, she turned to look at him. “Are you coming inside?”

“I don’t think—”

“Then don’t think, Oliver. We both know what this is.” Her gaze was on his lips and then dropped down to his chest. “You’re not breaking any promises and I don’t work for your family’s company. Right now, we’re just two lonely people in the same place at the same time. So I’m asking you, are you coming inside?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation.

Felicity smiled. “I’ll get the door. You get the food.”

She walked to her front door and stood under the motion sensor light as she dug the keys from her purse. It took her three tries, but she was finally able to fit the key into the lock properly. Oliver followed closely behind her and she flipped on the living room light. “Be right back.”

Her home was small, but colorful. The furniture looked well-used and loved. There were blankets, throw pillows, and small knick-knacks on all surfaces. He put the food on the sofa and walked towards a wall of pictures. In many of them, Felicity was joined by an older version of herself. The woman was as petite as her, had long blonde hair, and always seemed to be smiling. “Your Mom?”

“Yes.” She returned to the room with two bottles of water. “I figured this was okay.”

Oliver nodded. He pointed towards a picture of her with long black hair and heavy, dark make-up. “You used to look really different.”

She blushed. “Yeah. I started college when I was fifteen, so I thought that would make me look older. Tougher.”

He came back to the couch where she was seated. “I like the blonde.” Oliver took his food out of the bag. “Your house looks like you.”

“What’s that mean?” she asked around a bite of her cheeseburger.

“Lots of color. Personality.” He gestured to the Robin Hood poster over her television. “Does that mean you’re a fan?”

“Of Robin Hood?” Felicity nodded. “Absolutely. Cary Elwes is the best. Plus, he was in _The Princess Bride_.”

“So you had that before the vigilante came to town,” Oliver clarified.

“Maybe,” she hedged.

“Uh huh.” He took another bite of his burger. “What is it with that guy and women?

Felicity shrugged. “I’ve never seen him, and don’t know all that much about him. But he seems to be on the side of the regular person. That’s something we need in Starling.” 

“How so?”

“Don’t take offense to this, okay? But families like yours and Tommy’s… there is a very small population of ‘haves’ and very large population of  ‘have nots’ in this city. And it seems that those of us in the middle who are doing okay gets smaller every day.”

“Why would I take offense to that?” Oliver tossed his burger wrapper into the bag.

“I was only making an observation, is all. The vigilante seems to be pointing out the difference that exists, even though I don’t agree with all of his methods.”

“The killing.” It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded. Felicity finished the last bite of her burger and put the wrapper in the bag. She stood and looked down at him. “I’m just going to take care of this.”

Oliver followed her into the kitchen and watched her dropped the fast food bag into the trash. He stepped up behind her and pressed his front to her back. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she laughed. The blonde turned and looked up at him. “I was coming right back.”

He leaned down to kiss her. “Missed you already.” Effortlessly, he lifted her onto the counter and stepped between her legs. Oliver pressed a brief kiss to her lips before he pulled away and kissed her chin. He traced up her jawline to her ear and tugged the lobe between his teeth. While he did that, he used his hands to pull her hips to the edge of the counter and stepped fully between them.

Heat was pouring out of her jeans and Oliver felt himself start to harden. Her legs tightened around his thighs and he released her ear.

He went back to her chin and started up the other side, putting down small lingering kisses up the other side. His palms smoothed up her thighs. “Smell so good. Feel so good.”

Felicity moved her head to seek out his lips. She pressed hers to his firmly, prying his mouth open with her tongue. The kiss was a battle for dominance. Her tongue stroked along the side of his while her arms wound around his neck and pulled him closer. Felicity rocked her hips against his erection, searching for any kind of friction. He’d barely touched her and already she was on fire. “Oliver,” she gasped.

He broke the kiss to study her face. “If you want to stop, tell me now. Are you going to regret this in the morning?”

“Don’t stop,” she begged. “Please don’t stop.”

“Where’s the bedroom?”

“Upstairs.”

Oliver lifted her, his hands under her ass. He carried her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. As he started up them, Felicity kicked her shoes off. She took one hand from behind his neck and pushed it down between them, searching for the button to his pants. “Want to feel you,” she groaned. “Need to feel you.”

“Slow down, baby.”

Her bedroom took up the entire top floor of the townhouse. She’d divided it off so there was also a sitting area. Oliver walked her directly to the queen size bed and sat her down. “Get undressed.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head and reached for the button on his jeans.

However, he got distracted watching Felicity. She’d been wearing a loose-fitted, oversized black and white sweater with a thin tank top underneath and a pair of dark wash denim jeans. Nothing about her outfit was fancy, but she made it look spectacular. The sweater and tank top came off first to reveal her lacy demi cup bra. That's when Oliver discovered that Felicity Smoak had the most perfect sized breasts in the entire world. They weren’t too large or small. They were milky white with cherry red nipples that were peeking through the lace.

And her underwear. Her fucking underwear. There was absolutely nothing special about gray cotton panties. But as she peeled those jeans down her legs, it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen before.

He was in so much trouble.

Oliver forgot about removing his pants. He pushed Felicity back on the bed and attached his mouth to her nipple. His pulled the cup down and pinched the one not in his mouth. He went from semi-erect to hard-as-stone when she cried out his name. Her skin tasted like the sweetest fucking sin and if she would let him, he’d stay there for the rest of his life.

He gently bit the nipple in his mouth, bringing it to a stiff peak and then switched to the other one. His rolled the newly free one between his thumb and forefinger. His second hand went towards her panties. There was a wet spot on the outside.

“Oliver,” she gasped. “Please.”

“Please what?” He sat back on his knees and pulled at her bra. Her breasts were on full display for him and Oliver finished unbuttoning his jeans. He pushed them down along with his boxers. “What do you need, honey?”

“Fuck me.”

His grin was lethal. “I’m going to. But first, can I taste you?” He could feel how heavy his balls were. “It’s been a long fucking time since—Just, I wanna make it good for you, honey.”

Felicity licked her lips. “I could always suck you off first, make it last longer.”

With that image in his mind, he groaned. “Please, can I taste you baby?”

She nodded. Her fingers went to her nipples and she began to toy with them. Oliver slid back on his knees and started to peel those innocent gray panties down her legs. He used two fingers to spread her moist center apart, he bent forward. As his mouth closed over her clitoris, her hips bucked to meet his face. Not wanting to explain a broken nose from oral sex, he reached up and held her hips down with one hand. With the other, he slipped a finger inside.

Fuck, she was tight. He needed to be inside of her yesterday.

Oliver used his tongue to draw figures against her clit and she continued to buck against his mouth. When she started to keen, he withdrew his finger and inserted his tongue inside of her. Apparently she was sweet all over. Everywhere he’d tasted that night was amazing. He began to thrust his tongue and reached up to rub at her clit with two fingers. Her keens turned into wails, and Oliver found himself wondering if her neighbors were home. There was no way they couldn’t hear her.

Her pussy started to flutter around his tongue and Oliver knew she was orgasming. Felicity reached down and pressed his face into her harder. The juice leaking from her was delicious and he opened his mouth to catch it all.

When she finished, Oliver pulled back and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. She was laid out against two pillows, her breasts still on display, her legs spread wide. He stretched up and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. “Don’t move because I _have_ to fuck you.” The blonde nodded in acknowledgement.

He retrieved the condom he kept in his wallet and double-checked the date. After seeing it was good, he stepped out of his jeans and boxers completely. When he crawled back on the bed he saw that Felicity had kicked her underwear off and removed her bra. She still looked blissed out from her previous orgasm. Oliver crawled between her legs and lined up his erection of her pussy. “You ready?”

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down. Felicity bit her lip and nodded. Oliver lifted her legs over his and started to push inside. “Fuck, you feel good.”

She’d never been with anyone as big as he was, but she wasn’t about to admit that. The blonde was sure that Oliver Queen had been complimented enough on his bedroom skills. “Fuck me, Oliver.”

He laughed. “What do you think I’m doing?” Oliver grabbed her hip and seated himself completely inside of her and gave a tentative thrust. “That okay?” When she nodded, he laid her down on her back. “You ready?”

“Fuck me,” she repeated.

“You weren’t this demanding when I had my tongue in your pussy,” he commented. Oliver had pulled halfway out and slid back in. He did it again, this time a little faster. “I remember a lot of ‘oh, Oliver, do that again, Oliver’ when I was doing that.”

Felicity relaxed her hips and reached down for her clit. She didn’t expect to come again, but this was working for her. His cock was rubbing against her G-spot. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea.” He could feel sweat clinging to his hair and back. If he’d thought she felt good with his fingers and tongue, it was nothing compared to his dick. She was _exquisite_. And when she squeezed him with her—”Fuck, Felicity!”

The blonde laughed. “I didn’t expect you to last longer than three minutes.”

“Me either,” he admitted. Oliver picked up the pace and rocked his hips into her hard. “Are you close?”

“God, yes. Kiss me,” she demanded. She fingered her clit harder.

Oliver pressed his naked chest to hers. Her mouth was open on a gasp, and he immediately sought out of her tongue. The kiss was dirty. All tongue and spit and teeth. As he kissed her, he rocked his hips once, twice, three times. And then he exploded.

As he collapsed on top of her, Oliver felt her start to squeeze him. His orgasm had triggered hers. He lay there, breathing heavy, thinking what a mistake this could turn out to be. There was no way he could only do this once. The feeling of exploding inside of her was addicting. It was something he wanted to feel again and again.

Felicity’s hand came up to trace his back. For once, Oliver wasn’t concerned about the scars there. He wasn’t thinking about Shado’s tattoo, or the burn that Kovar caused, or the dozens of others he’d gotten during his five years in hell. Strangely, he felt safe, laying in this bed with this woman he’d only met a handful of times. There was clearly something between them that needed to be settled. But it felt like she was in this with him now.

Tomorrow. He would tell her tomorrow.

After she took him to the Gambit, he would take her to the Foundry.


End file.
